Beginning of the End
by skullchildforever
Summary: Sonya is L's girlfriend, and just before his unfortunate death, she finds out something. Something wonderful. And something that makes his death that much worse...OneShot


**This is something I've had written for quite some time but I've never been sure whether I would publish it or not. This is my first one-shot and I sincerely hope you enjoy it ;)**

Waiting. I hated waiting. Especially on something like this.

Staring down at the pregnancy test, I couldn't help but let my mind wonder. What if it came out positive? Negative? Could I really handle a child of my own? And...what would _he_ think?

Glancing at the clock on the wall, I sighed. Still had two more minutes.

"L..." I whispered the name of my love. Would he make a good father? What if he doesn't want to be...

One more minute.

I gulped, making myself look away from the test. I decided to play with my hair, twirling a strand of silver between my fingers.

What would the child look like? Would he/she have my features? L's? A mixture of both of us?

30 more seconds...

I refused to look at the test, wanting to wait until the exact second that the time was up.

15 more seconds...

"Please," I begged, my eyes closed. I wasn't really sure if I was asking for the test to show positive or negative. Maybe I did want a child? But was I ready? I was only twenty three, a year younger than L.

Time's up.

I took my time to move my eyes from the clock to the test. When my eyes finally met it, a bright pink little positive sign was staring right back up at me.

My mouth flew open, green eyes wide.

Pregant. I was...pregnant. Putting a hand to my stomach, I rubbed it slowly and gently. There was...a baby...inside of...me. _Life_ was inside me right now.

A small smile spread across my lips. Mother...I would be a mother. My small smile turned into a large grin as I went to the mirror of my bedroom. I glowed, excitement coursing through me.

"I'm ready. I _want _to be a mother," I told my reflection.

Picking up the phone of my room, I dialed Watari.

After two rings, he picked up. "Yes, Miss December?"

"Please meet me in the medical lab," I said, not offering anymore information as I hung up.

Five minutes later, we were both in the medical lab. Watari had a look of worry on his face. "Is everything alright, Miss Sonya?"

I smiled again. "Everything...I don't know how to say this other than just _saying_ it. Watari...I'm going to be a mother. And L a father." I pressed my hand to my stomach again for emphasis.

Watari's eyes were wide. "You're...pregnant?"

Laughing, I nodded. "Would you mind using the ultrasound machine on me? I want to know how far along I am and you're very well trained in the medical field."

Trying to get over his shock, he nodded. A few minutes later, I was on the table, the machine pressed against my bare belly.

"You're about three months along, Miss Sonya." Watari still couldn't believe it. He just stared at the screen with me. "Does Ryuzaki know?"

Shaking my head, I said "No. Not yet."

"Shall I call him here? Since he and Light have been separated, privacy shouldn't be much of a problem." My eyes turned to slits at the mention of Light. I hated him. No matter what the evidence did or did not prove, I trusted my instincts more than anything else.

"No. I need some time to figure out how to tell him. I will tell him soon but for now I'm just going to go downstairs, see what the team is up to." I left Watari after that, saying thank you as I walked out the door.

Later, I was sitting next to L on one of the couches. He was eating an icecream cone and talking to the shinigami called Rem. He was now back to suspecting Misa as one of the two Kiras. Rem didn't look too happy about this.

"So how many other shinigami are there, Rem?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me.

"Who knows. Hundreds? Thousands? Millions? Only the shinigami king knows for sure."

"There's a king?" My eyes glistened with interest.

"Yes. He is the one that gave us our death notes."

I was about to ask another question when a wave of nausea hit me, sending me flying off the couch and to the nearest bathroom. I had to put a hand over my mouth to keep from vomiting before I reached the bathroom. My stomach twisted and my throat burned as I heaved.

"Sonya?! Are you okay?" I heard L's voice from behind me, followed by his warm hand on my shoulder. He used the other hand to hold my hair as I continued vomiting.

"S-sorry," I said, voice ragged. "I don't know what that was about."

"How do you feel at the moment?" He asked, concern in his eyes.

"I feel...I feel good, Ryuzaki." I hated using his alias.

"Are you sure? I can call Watari if you like."

I shook my head. "No. that won't be necessary."

Should I tell him now? Just rip the band aid off and get it done?

I got up, grabbing some mouth wash from the sink. After spitting it out, I took a deep breath. Turning to face L who still looked worried, I smiled. "L," I started, smiling. "I'm pre-"

A screeching alarm interrupted me, red lights flashing everywhere.

"Ryuzaki! Something is happening!" A voice sounded, the alarms making it hard to distinguish who was speaking.

We both ran back out to the main room. It seemed everybody aside from Watri and Rem was there...Rem! Where was Rem?

L dove back into his chair, trying to figure out the problem. He looked up at the screen where he knew a camera was hidden so Watari could keep watch over everything. "Watari? Watari!"

The screens went blank, only the words **ALL DATA DELETION **flashing.

"All data deletion?!"

"Yes, I instructed Watari to do so if...anything were to happen to him" L responded.

My eyes widened. Watari...was dead? But...? REM!

"Where's the shinigami?!" I yelled, already caught on to what was happening.

"Everyone! You must-!" L stopped mid sentence, one quick intake of breath.

No.

He started falling out of the chair. Everyone was in shock, unmoving. I dove to catch him in my arms.

"L? L?!" I screamed. He too seemed surprised, just staring behind me. That's where Light was. A look of horror flashed through his eyes before he turned them to me. "L-Lawliet..." I choked out his named, tears running down my face and smearing my make up. "Please!" I was whispering now, leaning down to his ear so only he could hear me. I placed his hand on my stomach before quickly sputtering out the words, "I'm pregnant."

Another gasp. I looked into his eyes which were very quickly closing. So many emotions relfected in those onyz orbs. "I-I love...y-" he tried saying before he inhaled his last breath, going completely limp.

My tears were uncontrollable. I wasn't paying attention to anyone else around me. I just cradled L in my arms, refusing to let go. I heard Light screaming something...

Light.

My eyes turned to slits once more. _Mark my words Light Yagami, _I vowed. _I WILL see to it you die, be it by death note or my own bare hands_.

...

**Several Days Later; L's Funeral**

As far as the world knew, L was still alive out there. That's the reason so few were at his funeral. It was just me, the task force, a few others, and...Kira. I refused to call him by his name. I _knew_ he was Kira. My instincts are _never_ wrong. I saw that smirk he's been trying to hide the past few days. I may not have the intelligence level that L had had, but I wasn't stupid either.

Light Yagami is Kira. And I will make sure he pays for having my child grow up without a father. For killing the man I loved.

I pressed a hand against my belly subconsciously. There was just the smallest of bumps that you could only see without my shirt on.

As they began lowering his coffin into the ground, it started raining. Even mother nature herself was crying over the loss of not only the worlds best detective...but over the loss of a wonderful young man who would have made a great father.

"Sonya, I just want to tell you how sorry I am," Kira spoke, walking up to me after the service was over. "We all grew close to him in our own ways but you were the woman he loved. And I want you to know that we will all miss him."

I walked away, going past him after I said, "Yes. I'm sure even _you _will miss him..._Kira_." I whispered the last part.

He went rigid, hands clenched into fists. Good. I now knew how the death note worked. And after reading the rules myself, I noticed a rule that should keep me safe until after I have my child.

By killing me, he would kill my unborn child. And you cannot kill someone who is less than so many days old. So for the next six months I was safe. I only had six months to either kill or stop Kira myself.

As I left the cemetery, leaving everyone behind, I whispered, "Kira, you are the reason my child will never know the love of a father. And for that...You. Will. _Suffer_."

And that was that. Everything would fall into place after today. Kira will die. Be it by death note or my own bloodied hands.


End file.
